carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gathering Storm (1986)
Plot Overview Jason is put in jail by Moretti, who is enjoying his show quite a lot. Frankie visits Jason in jail, they swear that nothing will bring them apart. Furiously she orders Sable to take the charges back. Her sister refuses of course, she seems to enjoy the result of her doing as well. In the very last minute, Monica is rescued by a man out of her burning plane. Monica calls Miles and asks him to pick her up. He comes immediately and comforts her. At the Excelsior hotel, Miles meets a young attractive woman who is obviously very interested in him. Fallon and Jeff break the news about the new baby to Miles, but Fallon behaves quite strange. She wants to find out who's the father of her child, but due to her medical history the doctor dissuades her from having the test done before the child is born. Jason is finally bailed out. He asks Sable to stop her useless action for the children's sake, but she would only agree if he drops his divorce plans. Bliss is very angry with her mother, she doesn't believe her and complains to Jason about her behavior. Even Miles tries to persuade Sable to withdraw the charge and to let Jason go. Fallon asks Frankie gets suspicious when Fallon wants to know if the fact that Jeff is Jason’s son did change the way she felt about Philip. Fallon refuses to reveal the reason for it to her, but she finally decides that Jeff should know. Miles meets Channing again, the pretty stranger he met at the hotel. They make an appointment for dinner. Arthur assures Sable that she will need Zach to testify for her if she wants to go through with her intention. So Sable goes to Zach in order to sleep with him and to ask him to back her up in court. While Jason spends the night in Frankie’s pool house, Zach and Sable spend the night together as well, but when they come to talk about Jason, Zach definitively refuses to lie for her in court. Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers * Ken Howard ... Garrett Boydston rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Kim Morgan Greene ... Channing Carter * Vincent Baggetta ... Asst. Dist. Atty. John Moretti * Peter White ... Arthur Cates * Georgann Johnson ... Dr. Waverly * Bill Zuckert ... Forest Ranger * Ivan Bonar ... Henderson Palmer * Marc Hannibal ... Judge Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Ursula Alexander .... associate producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer Info Alert * Kim Morgan Greene joins the cast in this episode as magazine reporter, Channing Carter. * The second-season premiere of The Colbys immediately followed Dynasty Episode #148: "The Victory", airing on Wednesday at 10:00 p.m. rather than its usual Thursday, 9:00 p.m. time-slot. The following episode would air the next day in the series' regular time-slot. * This episode is the most watched episode of the season. Production details * Shooting Dates: From July 14, 1986 to July 22, 1986. * Filming locations: Paramount studios, Bob Hope Airport - 2627 Hollywood Way (Burbank). Quotes * Jason Colby: [Jason has been arrested by Moretti] You ought to be in showbusiness, that's quite a spectable you put on. John Moretti: Yes, I have a flair. * John Moretti: You know, it's amazing how the rich live. Your wife's prancing around half naked on another man's yacht, you're flying off on your private jet with her sister. Trouble with you people: you've got too many toys. * Francesca Langdon: Why the hell should you be the only one in this house able to sleep? Sable Colby: What on Earth are you talking about? ? Francesca Langdon: You, lying there sleeping while Rome burns. [drops a newspaper on Sable's bed] ? Sable Colby: Well, that was Nero, darling, and he was fiddling. ? Francesca Langdon: You're pretty good at fiddling, with everyone's lives. First Conny's and then Jeff's and now Jason's. Well, this is where it stops. ? Sable Colby: I wasn't running off with your husband, Frankie, you were running off with mine. If anyone's on the fiddle, it is you. * Judge: Mr. Colby, you're charged with attempted murder and assault with an attempt to commit murder. How do you plead? ? Jason Colby: Absolutely, unequivocally not guilty, your honor. * Zach Powers: [Sable starts to undress] No. Not the body. Not yet. First I want your soul. ? Sable Colby: My soul? ? Zach Powers: The wedding ring. Take it off!